Wedding Bell blues
by rebeccag239
Summary: At will and Emmas wedding reception in New York City Blaine finds a body and Castle and Beckett come to investigate. However things are strained betweeen Castle and Beckett. Can they solve the murder and their own feelings?. Set end s3 Glee s4 Castle
1. Starstruck

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own Castle that belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe

So I decided to do a Castle/Glee crossover as I love both shows and will also include Caskett and wemma as I love both couples. The fic is set at the end of series 3 for Glee as they are in New York for wemmas wedding and also for Nationals and for Castle its set at the end of series 4. We don't know what is going to happen there yet so just play along. This is my first time writing anything Castle or a crossover so please be nice to me.

Wedding Bell Blues

Chapter one: Star Struck

"I love you Emma Schuester" Will whispered as he twirled her around the dance floor. Emma gigged and blushed as she moved closer to Will`s chest and planted a kiss on his lips. The day had gone brilliantly, despite New Directions not winning the week before at nationals, and the kids were having a fantastic time as well. Emma saw that Rachel and Finn were also dancing together as well and that Kurt and Blaine were doing some sort of dance. Meanwhile Quinn chatted to Rory and Sugar on one of the tables while Mike and Tina hung out with Brittany and Santana.

"Where is Puck?" Mercedes said slowly curled next ton Sam. The pair had fought their feelings since Mercedes had broken up from Shane but couldn't fight it any longer and had got together just before they left for New York. Sam shrugged as he put an arm around Mercedes who grinned and slightly blushed.

"I'll go and look for him" Blaine offered as he had managed to get away from Kurt, who had joined up with Finn and Rachel on the dancefloor. He tweaked his hat and left the room, giving Will a smile as he swayed with Emma on the dancefloor. Blaine whistled a tune as he walked into the male's bathroom

"Puck?" Blaine spoke "Puckerman!" Blaine shouted a bit louder this time. A slight moan escaped Pucks lips and Blaine heard it coming from one of the cubicles. He pushed the door open and saw Puck lying in the cubical with 2 scantically clad girls.

"Puck everyone is looking for you" Blaine raised an eyebrow. Puck made no attempt to move and sighing decided the best way was going to be to move Puck himself. Sighing he slightly pushed Puck from the toilet seat, but what he saw made his heart stop. Blooded bones that looked as if they belonged to a female were floating and Blaine placed his hand to his throat before letting out an almighty scream

"So have you made any decisions? "Martha quirked an eyebrow as she stared at her son the world famous writer Richard Castle

"Decisions about what mother? About what to have for breakfast because if so those waffles you have just made look extremely yummy…"

"No about Beckett. The woman you love and as you know now she loves you back" Martha frowned. Richard had informed her about the confession from Beckett as they were drowning in a case a few months back and now the pair didn't know where to go. Friends or lovers it was like something out of one of her plays she starred in.

"I mean mother she said she didn't hear me but she did but because of her feelings she won't" Castle sighed just as the cellphone rang. Giving Martha a look Castle answered it

"Castle" he replied "Oh Beckett. Yeah I won't be a minute" he said pointedly as he hung up "We have a case some murder at a wedding. Beckett said they are all down there" Castle replied as he walked out of the apartment Martha sighing and shaking her head

(Castle walked into the New Yorker hotel and looked around, a group of fifteen to twenty children who looked as if they were similar in age to Alexis, who were all huddled around talking while Beckett was stood with a tall male and a petite redhead. Castle walked up to Beckett who was in conversation with the male)

"Y-Yeah Blaine the boy who found the bones he's over there" Will gave a shaky nod as Emma sobbed

"Sorry, Beckett I came as quick as I could." Castle glanced at Beckett who nodded

"Female body, well parts mostly but we can only find half the parts. Lainey is trying to id the body. Was found by a Mr Blaine Anderson, I was just speaking to a Mr and Mrs Schuester" Beckett nodded towards Will and Emma "It was their wedding" Beckett replied at Castle who nodded

"Congratulations" he grinned at them. Emma gave a small but shy smile but Will was staring at Castle as if he knew him,

"You're Richard Castle!" he exclaimed happily "I'm a big fan of your works." Will was about to add when Beckett shot him a look

"Autographs are plenty down at the station. I need you two and also Blaine the boy who found the body and Mr Puckerman?" Beckett trailed off

"Noah Puckerman" Will added "He's also one of my students"

"I'll need him to come as well" Beckett replied. Will nodded as he walked towards Quinn and Puck, Emma smoothing down her dress and looking nervously at Castle and Beckett. Ryan then walked to the threesome and stood next to Beckett

"Sorry" Ryan acknowledged Emma who nodded clutching her hands nervously "Beckett we think we found the murder weapon. A champagne bottle opener was found near the male bathroom where the body was found. However we aren't ruling anything out"

"Thanks Ryan" Beckett replied as Ryan walked away. Will then came back followed by Blaine and Puck, Kurt staring at Castle

"I'll be willing to stay with them until Will and Emma are done with their enquires" Castle glanced at Beckett who gave him a stare but then softened and nodded.

"If it's ok with you two?" she glanced at Will and Emma who both nodded

"They are a lot to handle" Will warned Castle who gave a shrug

"I have a teenage daughter I know about trouble" he quipped. Beckett snorted as she didn't think Alexis was the same as thirteen high schoolers while Will and Emma both looked confused.

"Ok then…" Will nodded as he got out his cellphone. "If you have any trouble ring this number up" He gave his cellphone number to Castle

"Or ring the Precient" Beckett added "That might be easier". Beckett then walked away followed by Will, Emma, Blaine and Puck. Castle then surveyed the scene. Being a writer he knew how to think of different situations. Finally he thought of something and moved to the nearest group a petite black haired girl with a red cape and two boys, one who was teary and one who was tall and trying to comfort the boy

"Kurt I'm sure Blaine is just helping the police with their enquires" the girl said. "Oh excuse me" she said pointedly

"I was just wondering if you would like to meet a world famous writer. Hi I'm Richard Castle" Castle replied grinning while Finn, Kurt and Rachel stood opened mouthed.

*enters title music*

Haha I'm only joking, I know it's only short but I just wanted to kick things off introduce the murder and the characters. Next chapter will have Blaine explaining a bit more after when he found the body, the first suspect and Castle getting acquainted with the New direction kids. Also a bit more Caskett and wemma fun. Please review if you liked it and even if you didn't I would like to know. Also even if it's filed under Blaine for the glee character he is the one who found the body so he will be the one I'm focusing on most.


	2. Identifying the victim

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own Castle that belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe.

Thanks everyone for the reviews so far it's very much appreciated. This is now AU on the Glee side as Quinn is perfectly fine and wasn't in a car crash but Finchel are engaged but didn't try to get married. Anyway on with the story.

Wedding Bell Blues

Chapter Two: Identifying the victim

"Blaine we will call you in a minute" Beckett explained to Blaine. He swallowed and nodded as he, Will and Emma were being taken through the precinct by Beckett, Emma warily looking around and keeping a close eye next to her husband who tapped Becketts shoulder.

"Where is Puck" he whispered to the brunette police officer

"Oh one of the other police officers just took him in for a few questions" Beckett explained to Will who looked confused but nodded. He and Emma sat down at a table while Beckett took out a few forms.

"Can you and Emma fill these out while I ask Mr Anderson a few questions?" Beckett glanced at Will who nodded picking a pen up and starting to fill it in. Blaine then stood up, scared but wanting to tell Detective Beckett what he had found. Beckett smiled at the young boy as she walked into the interviewing room and nodded at Blaine to sit opposite her, which he did.

"Blaine can you first explain how you found the body?" Beckett questioned Blaine, businesslike as ever. Blaine gulped and nodded

"I left Kurt and made my way to the guy's bathroom. When I went inside there was only one spare cubical and that Puck was next to the empty one. Of course he was draped over a girl but I was used to that, this is Puck we are talking about. I said to him that everyone was looking for him and he just drunkenly made a noise. I then tried moving him and then that's when I saw them. The bones" Blaine shuddered dramatically

"What did you do next?" Beckett glanced at Blaine writing notes down on paper

"I screamed and ran out of the bathroom straight to Mr and Mrs Schuester. They had just finished dancing and were looking cutely at one another; I remember Finn was also there. I then took Mr Schuester to one side, Mrs Schuester has OCD and is very clean worthy so I think this could totally freak her out" Beckett nodded slowly she hadn't noticed this while talking to Emma but this kind of made sense "And then when I had told Mr Schuester he made a bee line for the hotel manager who I guess called you. Oh and then Puck returned a few minutes later still draped over the same girl he was with as if nothing had happened" Blaine finished his answer and sat back running an hand through his curls.

"Blaine can you remember anything else? All this is crucial to the case" Beckett lifted her eyes up. Blaine shook his head and Beckett sighed "Ok well you have given us some good information I guess you can go back to Mr and Mrs Schuester". Blaine gave Beckett a nod thanking her as he walked out of the room. Beckett was about to follow him when her cellphone started ringing and she paused to answer it.

"Beckett" she replied "Oh hey Lainey" she smiled hearing the voice of her friend "Right I'll just be a minute" she replied switching the phone off and making her way to the morgue

"So you're a real writer" Santana raised her eyebrow leaning against the hotel reception as she stood with Brittany, Sugar, Rory and Castle "So why are you here. I thought you would be where you write?"

"Santana you know that isn't very nice. Mr Castle might be on a business trip or" Rory paused as he glanced at Sugar for help

"Don't look at me. I don't read crime novels I much prefer the romance side of books. Daddy says when I leave high school I could be a writer" Sugar preened while Rory softly smiled and Artie stared at him from the other side of the room

"Santana I am a writer yes but because I follow Detective Beckett around I get to sit in on her cases" Castle replied. Santana looked him up and down and decided his answer was ok before turning back to Brittany

"Let's go back to the hotel room and make out" she suggested to Brittany who looked blank

"San we gave the hotel key back when we checked out. Just before the lady came" Brittany looked puzzled at her girlfriend

"I have contacts" Santana replied as she walked off arm in arm with Brittany. Castle looked puzzled but decided not to enquire further. Sending a smile to Rory and Sugar he decided to go back to talking to Finn and Rachel who were cuddled up in a booth in the reception. Rachel looked puzzled as Castle`s face swam in view

"Sorry to interrupt and sorry for the shock beforehand. I just wanted to introduce myself" Castle smiled

"That's ok" Finn nodded as he shook Castles hand and then Castle slipped into the booth "Have you got any idea when Mr and Mr Schuester will be back You were talking to them before hand and I know you and Detective Beckett work together" Finn trailed off as Rachel glared at him

"Finn is it?" Castle guessed and Finn nodded "No Finn Detective Beckett hasn't called me back yet but when she does and tells me I will make sure you and Rachel are the first to know"

"Well we are the co captains so whenever Mr Schue is absent I take over" Rachel grinned. Castle gave the girl a puzzled look as his cellphone started ringing. Nodding at the young couple he stood up and made his way to a quiet spot

"Castle" he replied "Oh hey Beckett" a small smile appeared on his face

"I just been down to the morgue with Lainey she has identified the body as Lisa Watkins, a twenty three year old. No cause of death yet so the ballroom will have to be closed off for another day. Also New Directions can't go home yet because of that so I`m about to go and tell Will and Emma that. So you should be able to go home soon and stop babysitting. Are they harder work than Alexis?" Beckett cracked a smile

"Kate I am a professional writer and these kids were hanging onto my every word" Castle replied but then realised he had called her Kate and stopped, an awkward silence filling the room. "So another hour" he muttered and Kate nodded

"Yeah" she replied and Castle nodded before hanging up and Kate sighed before making her way back to Will and Emma. She had to smile at the sight in front of her, Will glancing at Emma, his suit jacket on the chair next to him while Emma smiled slightly sat in her wedding dress. She walked up to the pair who slightly jumped

"Sorry" Kate apologised "But we now know who was murdered but because we haven't found out what the murder weapon was we can't open the ballroom back up. Therefore we still need you and your team in New York

"But we only have hotel bookings till tomorrow. Tonight is our last night" Will replied "We were supposed to fly back home tomorrow. And hotels cost money" Emma stood to the side as Blaine and Puck walked up to their guidance counsellor coffee cups in their hands

"I have an idea" she replied "But I need to check it out with Castle. Can you, Emma and the rest of your club come here tomorrow and I will tell my idea". Will nodded and walked over to Emma where he explained the plan. The four then walked out of the precinct and Beckett sighed. She needed to go and find Gates and see if there had been any missing people inquires and see if there was anything about Lisa missing. Tomorrow she and Castle would go and see her family and tell them about the sudden loss off their daughter.

"Emma and Will seem nice" Castle commented as he and Beckett looked through missing peoples documents

"Castle I was wondering. They need a place to stay well not just them but the rest of the club. I was wondering if you had any contacts for places for them to stay" Beckett looked up at Castle

"I could let Will and Emma stop in my apartment, and let the rest of the club stop in a hotel. I don't think I could let all the kids stop in my apartment" Castle replied. Beckett nodded as she chewed over his words and sighed.

"We need an adult supervisor there though" Beckett mumbled

"Well they have other teachers. Maybe they could ask for one of them to fly over" Castle offered "Anyway it's getting late. See you tomorrow Beckett" he replied as he walked out Beckett staring as he walked out. She sighed as she rubbed her head and continued to look through the missing persons list hoping Lisa's would jump out at her. She then jabbed the pen as she found her in the pile and wrote her address down, so that she and Castle could go and visit her guardians tomorrow and explain

Next time: Beckett explains her plan to Will and Emma who try to find adult supervision then suddenly Will gets an idea. Meanwhile Castle and Beckett tell Lisa`s parents about her death while Blaine starts to get flashbacks of the discovery of Lisa's bones and doesn't sleep well.

And done. Hope that was ok and didn't suck too much. Sorry there wasn't much wemma in but next chapter should be better. I also should be able to get the next chapter up by this time next week, maybe a bit earlier if my muse works with me lol. Anyway please review.


	3. Suspects and questioning

I do not own Glee that belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own Castle that belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe

Onto chapter three. Hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review.

Wedding bell blues

Chapter three: Suspects and questioning

(Beckett smiled sadly to herself as she pinned up a picture of Lisa on the white board and wrote her name underneath the picture. Today she and Castle were going to tell her mother and father about her murder but first she was waiting for Will and Emma to come into the precinct so that she could explain the plan to her. Castle had rung up earlier explaining that Alexis was in some trouble and needed her help. Beckett clipped the top back on the magic marker and turned around to see Ryan sending Will and Emma into the precinct)

"Beckett Will and Emma are here" Ryan explained to Beckett who nodded

"Thank you Ryan" she smiled at him who nodded back before handing Beckett some papers in his hand.

"Also I got a little bit more background on her parents. Her father has quite a bit of money and her mother is a lot younger than she is. Only a few years older than Lisa was so maybe you should keep that in mind" Ryan replied to Beckett who nodded

"I will thank you Ryan" she added on as Ryan exited. Beckett then walked forward and greeted Will and Emma

"I guess you got my message" Beckett glanced at the two teachers who nodded before Ryan beckoned Emma over. Will then walked across to the white board and stood next to Beckett.

"Y-Yes we did" Will cleared his throat "I do know that my best friend Shannon is stopping in New York for a week with her husband Cooter. They eloped at the start of the year but haven't had time for a honeymoon so they decided to stop a week when we went back to Lima. But are you sure Richard doesn't mind us stopping in his apartment?" Will looked puzzled and Beckett shook her head

"Castle has plenty of people stopping over. I even stopped once but that was because my apartment was blown up. Trust me it will be fine" Beckett smiled

"And it's clean. Because Emma, even though she has got better, still isn't sure about stopping in places that aren't clean" Will looked concerned

"I could pass on a message to his daughter Alexis. Castle isn't really the best secret keeper but Alexis will keep your secret." Beckett reassured Will who`s face lit up.

"So lll contact Shannon and tell her to come. How long would she need to stop?" Will looked worried again and Beckett smiled to herself before coming back to attention

"I don't know sorry" Beckett replied "just as long as we think the ballroom needs to be closed though. But it shouldn't be too long as we should be out of your hair for too long" A laugh escaped her lips and Emma heard the laugh from the other side of the room where she was talking to Ryan. Her face scowled and Will could tell she wasn't happy.

"Anyway should me and Emma come to Richards's apartment later tonight" he suggested and Beckett nodded. Flashing a smile Will walked across to his wife, who put an arm around him which Beckett obviously meant hands off. However she wasn't interested in Will, like she had been told once `I don't take people who belong to someone else`. Will and Emma then exited the precinct and Beckett shook her head before looking at the papers Ryan had gave her. She then also lifted her head to be greeted with Castle walking in with their two usual cups of coffee. He greeted Ryan, who greeted the writer, and then Ryan left the precinct in the direction of Gates office.

"Sorry about that. Alexis had an email from Ashley begging them to get back together again" Castle flashed a smile before handing Beckett her coffee

"Castle Ryan gave me some new information. It seems as if Lisa`s mother wasn't her mom but her step mom as she was a few years older than Lisa." Beckett quirked an eyebrow as she looked at Castle

"Well we are going to interview them anyway so should we get going" Castle smirked as the pair walked out of the precinct next to one another as they waited for the elevator to come

"Murdered?" Kathryn Watkins said puzzled "Are you sure?" she glanced at Becket who nodded

"We have had the body identified and yes Mrs Watkins it is your stepdaughter" Beckett replied pointedly

"How?" her father, David Watkins whispered his hand to his face

"She was found bludgeoned to death, her bones scattered in a hotel ballroom bathroom" Beckett replied. Kathryn`s face went white and she fled from the room "When was the last time you saw your daughter?" Beckett asked d David

"A week ago" he replied "Kathryn wanted her to go shopping but there was no answer. I just assumed they had another argument"

"Argument?" Castle pricked his ears up and David stared at the writer

"Kathryn and Lisa wasn't the best of friends. Her mom died when Lisa was young and she didn't take kindly to Kathryn. The wicked stepmother so to speak Lisa sometimes said

"Did Lisa have any enemies?" Beckett replied and David shook his head sadly.

"There were a few girls though at that coffee bar she used to work at. But I just assumed that was just typical girls. I'll give you the address if you want" David smiled at Beckett

"Also we might need to check in with you and Kathryn again when we have worked out the time of death" Beckett replied as David handed her a piece of paper. David nodded as he closed the door of his apartment and Castle and Beckett walked down the hallway

"Let's check this coffee bar out then" Castle grinned as Beckett nodded

"Lisa Watkins. Yeah I knew her. Worked about a year ago here then quit suddenly. Why something happened to her" the brown headed girl replied

"She`s been murdered and her father said she used to work here"Beckett replied sharply and the girls face fell

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I did see her come in here with another woman but it was my day off" the girl explained

"Oh Lisa. Yeah I served her but I don't remember the woman she was with. They paid by card so I can get you the receipt" another girl smiled at Beckett who nodded. She then walked off to get the receipt while Castle was just sat at a table. Meanwhile sat at the opposite table to Castle were Kurt and Blaine

"I just can't get the image of those bones out of my mind" Blaine replied while shuddering to himself. Kurt put an hand on his boyfriends hand and smiled softly at him

"Don't worry they will get whoever killed Lisa and put them away for as long as possible. And maybe you could go and talk to Mrs Schuester or someone else who specialises in counselling." Kurt smiled at Blaine who nodded

"You always know the right things to say Kurt" he grinned as Castle and Beckett walked past the two boys. Beckett studying the receipt

"Castle" she whispered "The woman Lisa was with. It was her stepmother Kathryn" she flashed Castle the receipt which read K Watkins on the receipt. Kate`s cellphone then started flashing as she had a text message.

"Laney" she replied "She now knows the time of death of Lisa. So I think we should go to the morgue" Castle nodded as the pair walked down the busy New York street

"Shannon so glad you could do this" Will said gratefully

"No problem Punkin" Shannon grinned at her best friend "So a murder" she replied stroking her chin

"Y-yeah at the hotel we were stopping at. The investigators were ok with me and Emma stopping there but not the rest of the glee kids, not enough room. Are you sure you're ok with this?" Will glanced at Shannon who nodded

"You and Emma are my two best friends and well if I couldn't do anything for a friend in need" Shannon slightly shrugged her shoulders but was engulfed in a hug from Will. Emma then entered the hallway of the hotel, dragging her suitcase and smiled at the scene in front of her

"Thanks Shannon" she smiled at the McKinley high football coach before turning her head towards Will "Didn't Richard say to be there at 6?" her eyes went wide and Will nodded

"Yes but I got a text from him saying he and Beckett had to go to the morgue so he wouldn't be there for a few hours but we could make ourselves at home, his mother would be in and his daughter should be as well" Emma scrunched up her nose at the thought of the morgue but she nodded, waving goodbye again to Shannon who gave a small smile to her friends as they left the hotel lobby and then decided to take her own suitcase up to her room where Cooter would be waiting for her and then she decided she would see what plans the glee clubbers had for the evening. She smiled as she carried her suitcase into the elevator and then pressed the button waiting for the doors to open so she could get inside it. The elevator then arrived and Shannon walked inside it closing the doors behind her

"You found the time of death then?" Beckett glanced at Laney as she and Castle entered the morgue

"I did" Laney nodded as she took her gloves off "I found out that Lisa died a week before Blaine found the bones. So that would be Saturday 8th of May" She glanced at Beckett who was looking quite shocked

"Castle can I have that receipt?" she hissed at the writer who nodded passing the receipt to Beckett

"Something wrong?" Laney glanced at Beckett

"This receipt tells us that Lisa was with Kathryn the day before she was murdered. But her father said they hadn't been in contact with her. Something tells me Kathryn is keeping something from us" Beckett pondered as Laney nodded

"I'll get Ryan and Esparto to go round tomorrow and ask her to come in for questioning" Beckett replied as Castle just stood there lost in thought

"Beckett I better get going Will and Emma will be worried about me" Castle explained to Beckett as he exited the morgue with Laney smiling on her face

"Something wrong Kate?" Laney glanced at her friend who shook her head

"Nothing is going on with me and Castle Laney!" she exclaimed "Anyway I better get back to the precinct to investigate Kathryn Watkins" she shook her head as she left the morgue leaving Laney with a smirk on her face

"Those two can hide their feelings from me but I know what they are doing. They so like one another" she thought with a grin on her face

Next time

Will and Emma chat to Castle as they find out the true feelings behind him and Beckett while Beckett questions Kathryn. Meanwhile Blaine and Kurt hang out at the coffee bar where they find out some interesting information and Finn and Rachel try to work out what could happen if they can't get home

Hope you all liked this chapter and please don't forget to review. Next chapter should be up by this time next week maybe earlier if I can get my mind round to it. And in the next chapter I should have more of a balance between Castle and Glee as I think I might have more of Castle in this chapter. But I'll be as quick as I can I promise you.


	4. Distrust and lies

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own Castle that belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe.

Onto chapter four. Things start to pick up a bit now so I hope you all like it

Wedding bell blues

Chapter four: Distrust and lies

"So you're a teacher" Martha smiled at Will bringing in two cups of tea for Will and Emma. Will nodded at the older female

"Yeah I'm a history teacher but my main priority is the glee club now" Will replied as he took a sip of his tea. Emma smiled nervously at Martha as she sat opposite the pair

"And that was why you were in New York. Some competition?" Martha replied. Emma nodded

"And our wedding as well. Then this murder happened" Emma`s eyes grew sad and Will clutched his wife`s hand as Martha smiled sympathetically

"Oh don't worry my son and his partner will catch them. They always do. Not to mention they need to get their own personal life sorted out. I tell you they should be locked up themselves" Martha carried on talking while Will looked confused

"I'm sorry Mrs Rodgers?" Will replied as Martha stopped talking

"Dear please call me Martha. My son invited you to stay" Martha smiled

"Ok sorry Martha you were saying. Kate and Richard have some relationship going on?" Will looked confused

"Well why was she flirting with you" Emma muttered under her breath sipping her tea. Will glanced at her while Emma looked innocent.

"Dear in their own minds yes but will they admit it. No" Martha shook her head "I mean sure he`s been married twice but what do they say. Third time is the charm" she smiled sweetly at Will who stared at the older woman confused while Emma was looking the same as her husband "They just need a push I`m sure. Sorry am I telling you too much. Richard always says I`m a bit of a busybody"

"N-No carry on" Will replied as Martha was going to carry on talking when there was an opening of the door and Castle walked in

"Beckett sometimes she just drives me up the…Mother?" Castle replied "I hope you haven't been harassing Will and Emma too much" He shot a look to Will and Emma as if to say sorry and Emma smiled back at him shaking her head

"Richard dear we were just having a nice getting to know one another moment" Martha kissed her son on the cheek "Now what about this murder. Have you caught the killer?"

"Not yet" Castle shook his head "We do know however that Lisa was with her stepmother the day before she was murdered. Tomorrow Ryan and Esparto will bring her in for questioning" Castle replied as he wandered into the breakfast bar

"We should get out of your way" Will apologised as he and Emma made their way up the stairs to the spare room. Castle glanced at them and smiled sadly to himself.

"They look nice" Martha commented. Castle nodded

"I`m going to work some more on the next instalment in the Nikki Heat series. Don't disturb me" he replied as he made his way to his labtop. Martha perched her wine on the coffee table as she thought about her son's relationship with Beckett and how maybe they needed another step. Maybe she should have a word with Will and Emma, maybe go on a double date she smiled evilly to herself as she picked the wine back up and slowly drank from the glass

"Mrs Watkins" Beckett looked grim at Kathryn who just sat there shaking her head

"I don't even know what I am doing here. I sure it's illegal for me and my husband to be woken up by your two guys knocking the door down when we both gave what we know yesterday"

"And we have new evidence which I thought should bring you here for more questioning. Like a receipt that shows you with your step daughter the day before she was murdered. When you told us you or your husband had no connection with Lisa" Becket leant back in her chair

"I just thought that was nothing. We went to the local coffee shop and had a drink and something to eat. That was it." Kathryn replied

"One of the girls at the coffee shop said she saw you arguing. What was it about?" Beckett replied

"I can't remember." Kathryn replied "A week is a long time Detective Beckett. Look me and Lisa may have our problems but I didn't kill her" A glance washed over the blondes face as Becket glanced at her as Ryan popped his head round the door and nodded to Beckett

"Kathryn's alibi goes through. At the time of her death Kathryn was with two friends at a nightclub. We checked the security tapes and well look" Ryan switched the tape back on and Beckett could see the blonde head of Kathryn. Beckett then went back to the interviewing room where Kathryn looked up at her

"You're free to go" Beckett nodded to the blonde who gave her a look

"It's a good thing I`m not suing you. If it wasn't for you trying to catch Lisa`s killers" Kathryn shook her head as she walked out of the room. Beckett sighing and running and hand through her hair before being met by Castle.

"I thought we could both go to that coffee shop we were at yesterday" Castle looked almost guilty and Beckett hid the small smile appearing on her face

"I suppose we could" she replied as Ryan could hear Castle asking her about Kathryn. He shook his head as he continued to find paperwork that hadn't been typed up when he noticed Blaine and Kurt standing there

"Detective Ryan?" Blaine said and Ryan nodded "Me and Kurt have new information regarding the investigation" he replied as Ryan glanced at the two boys curiously

"Thanks Ryan" Beckett replied as she and Castle walked out of the coffee shop "Ryan says Blaine and Kurt overheard two of the girls talking about Lisa and the fact she had a secret boyfriend. Blaine says he didn't get the full details but I think he was called Harry. Ryan and Esparto are chasing that up now as we speak. But apparently Blaine also said that they thought David and Kathryn didn't know about him.

"A secret boyfriend" Castle stroked his chin "That sounds like something out of one of my novels. So maybe he killed Lisa. Maybe she was just using him.

"Maybe" Beckett replied "But maybe there was something else more sinister. That`s why we have to find him. Beckett" she replied as her cellphone started ringing and she answered it

"Yes Lisa was seeing someone and his name was Harry Atkins. He owns a couple of motel chains in New York and to this he seems very well off." Ryan repeated over the phone glancing at the labtop

"Ok thanks Ryan" Beckett replied as she clicked her phone off and turned to face Castle "Looks like we are going to question a motel owner" she smiled brightly as she strode off, Castle following her

"I can't believe she is dead" Harry whispered as he glanced at Castle and Beckett from his position across the interviewing table "Who would do a thing as kill Lisa" he whispered

"Well that is what we are here for Harry. How long were you going out with Lisa for?" Beckett questioned him

"Only a few months. We met each other at a night club. Smart pretty. The type of girl I usually go for. But her dad and step mom didn't want to know about the relationship. She said not yet anyway. But I don't know if she was just saying that now or not" Harry snorted bitterly

"Harry did you know if Lisa was having any problems at home?" Beckett replied gently. Harry looked across at Castle and Beckett and shook his head, his brown bangs falling from his eyes

"There is one thing though. Her father worked with me secretly but Lisa didn't know that. That was the reason Lisa could live where she lived. If it wasn't for my motel business Lisa and her father and Kathryn would all be living on the streets. So yeah, maybe that had something to do with it. But I didn't I loved Lisa and I wanted to marry her eventually. So go and find the person who DID do it" Harry banged his fist on the table while Castle and Beckett shot worrying glances at one another

"Harry we are very sorry for the death of Lisa and we promise we will do our best to catch whoever killed your girlfriend" Beckett replied as she looked at Harry who nodded slowly and walked out of the interviewing room, closing the door behind him as he went

"Maybe we should get David in tomorrow for questioning" Beckett glanced at Castle. She had come round for dinner while Alexis was out with one of her friends, Martha was practising a play and Will and Emma were out for dinner.

"He doesn't sound trustworthy at all. In fact I bet he is the one who killed his daughter. He found out that she was seeing Harry, the guy he didn't trust and he confronted her. Things got heated and he hit her with the bottle" Castle walked across to Beckett and poured her another glass

"You have done this before" Beckett grinned at Castle who shook his head

"Kate I can't…. Not yet anyway" he replied. A silence, not a good one, filled the room as Beckett finished drinking her wine just as the door opened and Will and Emma walked in

"Hey guys. Have fun" Castle smirked as Emma blushed removing her scarf

"Y-Yeah" Will nodded "We went out to that restaurant Alexis told us about"

"They are the only place in New York City that has hand sanitizer on tap" Emma grinned

"Alexis told us that one of her friends has OCD so she pretty knows many of the good clean places when they go out. Smart kid that girl" Will smiled "We also saw Rachel and Finn out as well they are totally fine at the hotel but Rachel was explaining Mercedes and some of the others were complaining a bit and want to go home" He shrugged his shoulders at Beckett

"Well hopefully soon. But we don't know when" Beckett looked apologetically at Will

"I know and Em here knows but they are kids. Most of them won`t have been involved in a real police investigation" Will glanced at Castle who nodded "Your mom was mentioning this morning about going out for a meal. Alexis, her, you, me, Emma and Beckett if she was interested" He glanced between the pair and Will could tell there was tension in the air

"It wouldn't be a date" Emma shook her head as Will placed a hand around her shoulders "If that what you were thinking…" she glanced at Castle

"N-No" he replied "We love to wouldn't we Kate" he glanced at his partner who nodded slowly but Castle knew she wasn't 100% sure.

"Great!" Will grinned happily as he softly kissed Emma, Castle and Beckett watching the happy pair from their position on the other sofa. Beckett grabbed her coat

"I think I better go" she replied as she walked out of the apartment

"Did we do something wrong?" Emma said worriedly her eyes growing large as she sat back watching Castle who shook his head.

"Beckett just being Beckett" he replied as Will and Emma shot uneasy looks at one another before Castle returned to doing the washing up he was doing before Will and Emma entered the apartment. He shook his head as he finished washing the last plate and wondered when it would be when that wall finally came down between him and Beckett

Next time

Castle and Beckett question David who then reveals some home truths from his past. The dinner date arrives but when Alexis and Martha pull out Beckett starts to smell a rat. Alexis invites the kids round while on the dinner date and some members start to cause havoc in Castles apartment

That was better wasn't in. Please don't forget to review and I should have the next chapter done within the next week. I'm going away soon so hopefully I'll complete it before I go away.


	5. Dinner dates and apartment parties

I do not own Glee or anything to do with that. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own Castle that belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe

Onto chapter 5, I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review

Wedding bell blues

Chapter 5: Dinner dates and apartment parties

"Beckett" Castle strode up to his partner who was sat at her desk trying to investigate David Watkins "We have a problem"

"Not now Castle Ryan gave me some documents and I need to work out why Harry and David were so worried why Lisa was going to get word of they were working together" Beckett brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes then turned around because Castle was still standing there "What is it" she replied

"My mother thinks it's a good idea to pull out of the dinner date. Apparently she has some theatre convention that night and forgot to tell me. Saying it was her idea to have the dinner date don't you think that's highly suspicious" Castle crossed his arms and shook his head

"Well unless Alexis pulls out then no" Beckett replied "Your mom does on occasion forget to tell you things, Remember Jed? She didn't tell you about him for ages" Castle thought for a few minutes then nodded

"I guess your right" he replied "So me Alexis Will and Emma will meet you at the restaurant?" It was Will`s idea to go to the same restaurant he and Emma went to the previous night. Beckett smiled and nodded

"Me and Ryan are going to pull David in for questioning now" she replied waving the sheet of paper in her hands

"Good luck with that" Castle cracked a smile but Beckett didn't return it "Aw come on it was only a joke" Castle replied "I'll guess I'll see you tonight hen" Castle looked hurt as he walked away. Beckett sank down onto the desk and groaned. All she wanted sometimes was to admit to him that what she said while the car was sinking was true and also she did hear him say that he loved her. But sometimes he could be so annoying and sometimes he could be as cute as a puppy. Beckett shook her head again, she needed to get these thoughts out of her head and get back to trying to solve Lisa`s murder

"Beckett?" Kate looked up to see Detective Kevin Ryan staring at her "Are you ready?" he grinned and Beckett nodded

"Sure Ryan" Beckett nodded and followed Ryan out of the precinct. Gates however was watching her and she wasn't quite sure if Beckett was ok. Ever since she returned from getting shot, despite being checked out and reported fit for duty, sometimes Gates wondered if she had other things on her mind. Sighing she walked back into her office and closed the door behind her as she went back to doing some more paperwork.

"I'll see you tonight then" Puck smirked as he switched his phone off and turned to see Santana and Sugar facing him "Guess who has a hot date tonight then"

"Not you" Santana murmured glaring at Puck

"Actually me. I hooked up with the red head chick whose father is Richard Castle. You know the writer who is helping out with the murder case and is letting Mr and Mrs Schue stop in his apartment. So since I discovered that we might be stopping in New York for a bit longer than we thought I rung her up" Puck smirked at Santana

"I didn't think she would be interested in bad asses like you Puck" Santana shook her head

"No one can say no to the Puckzilla" Puck smirked "Anyway she is having a party since her dad is going out tonight with Mr and Mrs Schue. So she invited me along but I bet she wouldn't say no to a few other friends if you get my drift" Puck glanced sideways at Santana who knew what Puck was hinting at

"Sometimes you're not just a pretty face Puck" Santana smirked and was about to say something else when Finn tapped Puck on the back and started a conversation about where was the best place in town to take girls too. Santana strode across the room and tapped Brittany on the back who was having a conversation on her phone about Lord Tubbington and if he was being fed well. She turned around and smiled at Santana

"Britt how would you say to a party date tonight" Santana smirked and Brittany started to nod her blonde hair falling into waves over her shoulders

"Me and Harry yes we were working together" David sighed his hand on the table and Beckett staring at him. Castle had gone to get some more coffee so they were the only two in the room

"And Lisa didn't know?" Beckett questioned him. David shook his head

"But I also didn't know she was dating Harry. If I had I would have asked her to call it off. He wasn't good enough for my little girl. However Lisa didn't know the stuff I was up to so I assume I didn't know all her business either" David sighed as Castle entered the interviewing room with two cups of coffee

"So you and Harry?. How did you two meet?" Beckett replied before taking a sip of her coffee

"We met through mutual business agents. We both had the same ideas about business so we thought it would be a good idea if we worked together. But Harry was, in not so many words, very dodgy. He had different ideas to me ideas that sometimes I didn't think would work. But Harry promised me that they would" David shook his head

"So he could have killed Lisa?" Castle leant forward. David shrugged

"With light of this new information maybe. But if he has then I don't know what I would do" David looked close to tears and Castle and Beckett glanced at one another sparks filling the air

"Thank you, you are now free to go" Beckett glanced at the older male. David nodded and left the interviewing room before Castle and Beckett also left the room

"I'll get Ryan and Esparto onto the work documents that proved that Harry and David were in cahoots and then tomorrow we will pull Harry in for questioning" Beckett replied leaning against the door frame. Castle nodded and gave a smile to Beckett as he left the precinct

"Beckett hi" Will smiled as he shook hands with the detective. Beckett smiled back but then noticed Emma was shooting daggers at her. She felt quite uncomfortable

"No Alexis?" she glanced at Emma trying to make small talk. Emma, dressed in a light blue dress and curly red hair, shook her head

"She said she was feeling ill, Stomach bug so Richard said it would be ok for her to stop at home and rest. That`s a shame as I was looking forward to getting to know her some more. Us red heads need to stick together as my dad says we are a recessive gene" Beckett pursed up her lips and questioned Alexis `stomach bug` but then felt her stomach soar as Castle walked in dressed in a white shirt and black jacket combination

"I am so sorry Alexis wasn't feeling too good so she couldn't come" Castle apologised to Beckett who nodded

"Will and Emma were just explaining to me" she replied as the waiter led Will and Emma to their seats and Will pulled the chair out for Emma "Listen its ok Ryan and Laney said they might ring me halfway through with some new evidence so I might have to go"

"Oh" Castle started to say but then nodded. Beckett however wasn't sure but she thought she could hint a touch of hurt "Should we sit?" he glanced at Beckett who nodded and sat down next to Emma on the opposite side to Castle. The waiter then returned, took their orders, then a silence filled the table

"So any closer to catching the murderer? Will glanced at Castle and Beckett. Castle shook his head

"However Laney our woman in the morgue might have some new evidence tonight so if I have to suddenly disappear that's why" Beckett explained. Will nodded and fiddled with his tie nervously

"Oh that's a shame" Emma replied "Maybe she won't" she looked down at the tablecloth

"Well that's the bad side of being a police officer. Long and awkward hours" Beckett replied. Will was about to set off a conversation with Castle about his novels when Beckett`s cell phone flashed with a message from Laney

"And that's Laney now. I deeply apologise for this" Beckett glanced at Will and Emma who nodded. Beckett got up from the table, and walked quickly out of the room not even wanting to see the look on Castle`s face. However Emma did and shooting a look of I understand what you are going through at Castle. Will then carried on his conversation with Castle about his novels while Emma listened in.

"Alexis?" Castle opened the door of his apartment, Will and Emma following him. What the trio saw in front of them was a shock. Tons of people running around, Puck making out with a young woman and Santana and Brittany making out on his sofa. Castle eventually found Alexis while nodding to Will to switch the music off

"Alexis what is this!" Castle shouted over the noise of the music in the room and trying hard not to stare at Brittany and Santana.

"I don't know I invited Puck round and he came with all these people. Beside I thought you were staying out forever!" Alexis yelled back but then her voice spread through the room as Will switched the CD player off and Emma was being careful not to tread through the sticky lemonade

"Party is over guys" Castle replied as the kids trooped out, Puck slipping his number in the girls pocket as she left the room until the glee kids were left. Santana glared at Will while Brittany just looked up at the celling dazed.

"I'll take them home Will" Emma whispered. Will shot a look of thanks at his wife as Puck, Santana and Brittany followed their guidance counsellor out of the room. Will then looked at Castle and left the room deciding to watch some TV in the study. Castle sat Alexis down on the sofa and gave her a look sitting opposite her.

"So why don't we have a talk about why this happened" he replied putting on his best parent voice. Alexis crossed her arms but then started to talk to her father

"So what have you found" Beckett replied as business like as ever. Laney gave a glance to her friend

"I wasn't expecting you to come you know. Thought you had a date" she quirked an eyebrow "Anyway Ryan found out that there was a third party to David and Harry. A young girl called Lola. Apparently she worked at the same coffee shop as Lisa did but didn't like her. Anyway I ran the champagne bottle that was used in the murder enquiry and guess who`s prints were found on it. Lola`s" she replied while Beckett stood there open mouthed

Next time

Things are frosty between Castle and Beckett so Emma decides it's time to get the full truth out of Beckett but can she finally reveal the truth out of Beckett that she likes Castle. Meanwhile the murderer is finally revealed so New Directions can finally go back to Lima

And there you go. The next chapter will be the final one so please review. I hopefully should have the final chapter up sometime this week as I am going on holiday Saturday so I won't be able to write then. So yeah until next time.


	6. The murderer revealed

I do not own Glee that belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own Castle that belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe

So here we go guys the final chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed this and please don't forget to review

Wedding bell blues

Chapter six: The murderer revealed

"Beckett.." a small voice was heard and Beckett turned her head around to see the small figure of Emma Schuester standing there

"Emma" Beckett said surprised "W-What are you doing here?" She knew of Emma`s OCD problems and she knew the precinct wasn't the cleanest place, down to Ryan and Esparto boyish antics.

"Will wanted to see how you were. He was concerned after you dashed out of the meal last week and then Richard informed us he hasn't seen you for over a week. He was clearly quite concerned about you" Emma glanced up at Kate with a faint smile as Beckett shook her head, rubbing her forehead as she spoke

"It's complicated" she sighed "Not the case but my relationship with Castle" she replied. Emma nodded

"Well I am a guidance counsellor. Relationships are my speciality well apart from my own in the past" Emma gave a heavy sigh then pulled up a chair next to the brunette "Spill" Emma ordered Kate and for the next half hour Beckett launched into how she met Castle, how he had followed her to work on his Nikki Heat series and then started to develop a crush on Beckett, how he had saved her life and how she had heard but lied about hearing it and not had the guts to say she was lying, about her mother`s death and how Castle had worked on it but then gave it up, about Gina , Demming and Josh not to mention the other many relationships Castle had picked up on. How they had always managed to take one step forward and then another one back. Emma while hearing this nodded a few times while taking in the story

"This seems to me as if your mother's death played a large part. She was the last person to get close to you and then she died. Maybe you feel as if you get close to Richard he will leave you. But Kate I can see that he won`t. The womanizing guy you met four years ago it seems to me has gone. I remember when I was married to another guy" Emma glanced at Beckett who raised an eyebrow "I pushed Will away up to the point where he started dating another woman and I realised I could lose him for good. Luckily we managed to work things out and now look at us. If you play things right maybe the same can happen to you and Richard" Emma glanced at the wedding ring on her finger as Beckett gave a smile towards the red head. Suddenly her cell phone started ringing and Beckett leaned over to pick it up

"Beckett" she replied. "Ok I'll be right over" she replied before hanging up "Ryan and Esparto are down at the coffee house with Kurt and Blaine seems as if we got our girl" she gave a faint grin

"That`s great news" Emma exclaimed happily. The two women shared a glance before heading out of the doors towards the New York bean where Beckett would bring Lola in for questioning

"Come on" Blaine tapped his hand on the counter as he waited for Lola to take his order. Beckett has told the two boys to order quite a lot of coffee so she could get down there more quickly. Lola then brought the fifth cup of coffee and stared heavily at the two boys

"This seems to be an awful lot of coffee for two boys" she glared at Blaine "Is there something missing here? "

"No just my friends are outside and they don't really like the look of your face" Kurt started to say but Blaine interrupted his boyfriend

"What he meant to say was my friends are outside but one has a broken leg so they asked us to come in and get the coffee" Blaine smiled sweetly. Feeling satisfied Lola went to get the seventh cup while Blaine breathed heavily

"You nearly broke our cover!" the boy glared at Kurt "I do hope detective Becket comes soon" he muttered sticking his hands in his pocket. Kurt looked up above the crowds and noticed the brunette head of the police inspector walking towards them

"I see her" he replied with a smirk as Beckett strode towards them. Lola then took the last cup of coffee and walked towards Kurt and Blaine but when she saw Beckett her face dropped

"Hello NYPD Detective Kate Beckett. I would like to ask you a few questions about the murder of Lisa Watkins" Beckett flashed her badge flanked by Ryan and Esparto

"Lisa the bottle had your fingerprints on it" Beckett looked at the younger girl who shook her head

"Doesn't mean I did it doesn't it" she replied as Castle and Beckett both looked at one another

"Lola how did you know Lisa?" Beckett tried to smooth things over.

"We both worked in the coffee bar, but to say we didn't get along is putting it mildly. I was dating Harry, you know him, but we broke up. Next thing I know he`s dating Lisa. Which I wasn't too impressed by. However me and Harry had a plan. To use Lisa, get her money and then when the coast was clear do a bunk leaving her father as the main suspect" Lisa replied

"But Lisa got wind of it didn't she?. Harry got cold feet and told her. That`s why she and Kathryn were arguing. She wanted to warn someone that wasn't her father" Castle suddenly stared to realise

"So when you found out Harry told her you weren't happy. You wanted to get rid of Lisa once and for all" Beckett replied "So you followed her to the ballroom where she had a part time job waitressing and confronted her, told her to back off from the plan. You two fought and in your temper hit her over the head with the champagne bottle. You didn't want anyone else to know so you hid the body in the bathroom" Beckett glanced at Lola who had her head bent

"I didn't meant it to happen I just snapped" she explained her blue eyes filling with tears but Beckett didn't believe the crocodile tears. She looked at Castle and Castle knew they had finally got their murderer

"We finally did it" Beckett sighed as Lola was dragged away by Ryan and Esparto. Gates walked up to the pair and Castle swore she was nearly smiling

"Good work" she glanced at the pair and walked away. David and Kathryn then walked up to the pair and David shook Beckett's hand

"Thank you" he replied "Now my little girl can be laid to rest and me and Kathryn can get along with our lives"

"Well we were only doing our jobs" Beckett replied as Kathryn glared at the detective. David and Kathryn then walked away as Beckett glanced at Castle. Emma and Will then came into the scene

"The hotel finally gave us clearance for leaving" Emma smiled

"Yeah as much as I sometimes enjoy New York Lima is home" Will smiled looping an arm around Emma "Although I think Rachel could stop here forever. And maybe she will when the time comes" he replied

"When she gets star billing in Broadway me Alexis Beckett and mom will be the first there" Castle grinned. Will nodded and turned towards Emma who was glancing at Beckett who seemed to be thinking of something

"Em we need to go. Shannon said the hotel only gave us an hour to collect the kid's things" Will replied as Emma nodded. Will then walked forward and shook Castle`s hand and slightly hugged Beckett before Emma gripped Castle`s hand quickly and did the same with Beckett who smiled softly as the pair left the building

"I'm gonna miss those two" Castle replied "I mean they obviously love one another you can see it when they look at one another. It's given me an idea for another novel actually" he stifled a chuckle

"Richard?" Kate turned around and stared at Castle who looked puzzled "I-I have something I need to ask you. W-Would you like to attend the annual police ball we have every year" She stared down at the ground and Castle couldn't believe his luck a grin lifting his face

"Would I I mean yes of course I would!" he exclaimed

"Emma gave me some food for thought" Beckett explained but Castle didn't care much about that. He caressed her face and softly kissed her before realising where they were and broke the kiss

"S-Sorry" he muttered and Beckett grinned

"Maybe somewhere else more suitable?" she whispered as the pair moved towards the elevator as the doors closed behind them

**SIX MONTHS LATER **

"H-Hello" Emma whispered as she lay on the sofa caressing her large stomach "Oh hey Beckett" she smiled softly as Will moved closer to her

"Emma hi" Beckett smiled "How are you?"

"I`m good more than good actually. Me and Will are expecting a child" Emma grinned

"Oh Emma that's wonderful" Beckett grinned "Boy or girl?"

"We don't know. But we wanted to know. If it's a girl would you mind if we called it Kate?" Emma questioned. Beckett stopped for a moment as she swallowed

"N-No I wouldn't mind at all" she smiled

"Great" Emma replied "And how is Richard" she smiled as Beckett found herself blushing. She and Castle had gone from being partners to being in a relationship and Beckett couldn't be happier.

"Good I mean we have our ups and downs but who doesn't in a relationship "Beckett replied waiting for Emma to pick up on the word relationship. She then gasped and Beckett smiled

"So my advice worked!" Emma replied "Oh Kate I`m so pleased" she smiled and Beckett knew she was, She smiled softly as Castle walked into the room with their two cups of coffee

"I better go me and Castle are working on another case. New York doesn't stop for anyone" she replied "But Emma please keep in touch."

"I will" Emma nodded before she hung up and Beckett turned towards Castle who was perched on the desk in front of her as she lifted her cup up.

"Emma`s pregnant" Beckett informed Castle who nodded slowly sipping his coffee and staring at Beckett.

"I bet Will is thrilled" he replied as he noticed Beckett staring at him

"You have some cream just there" she whispered before she moved closer and kissed him making sure Gates didn't spot the pair. Everything was now perfect in Lima and New York

And there you go. Before I go I would like to thank Krystin and Nicole for reviewing and for giving me constructive help. I don't know if I will do a standalone Castle fic but writing this has been a lot of fun so maybe I will who knows. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing and I should be back soon with another fanfic it won't be for another week or so as I'm away on holiday next week.


End file.
